Red Danger
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: When Pitch returns, Man on the Moon names a new guardian to help the gaurdians. What will happen when Jack falls for the new guardian who is a wild and reckless as Jack was. And what is her purpose? But most importantly, how can they destory Pitch forever? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

I flew into Santa workshop, and saw my fellow gaurdians there, Tooth, Sandy, North and the kangar- I mean Bunnymund.

I landed next to Sandy, "what do you want us for North?" I asked, and Bunnymund nodded in agreement, "yeah! I'm really behind sechudule mate! Do you _know_ how many eggs I have to do?"

"Ah ah ah!" North said, "do not question the belly!" North patted his stomuch, making Bunnymund groan. "Not again! Listen, I have to do 35, 000 eggs to paint, and having to travel all this way because of your belly is-" "hey! Wasn't he right before?" Tooth intervened. Bunnymund shook his head, "no! He was _wrong_ before because we then got stuck with Frosty over here!"

I smirked, "AWWWW, is the kangaroo mad? Does he need a carrot?" I cooed, making Bunnymund stamp his foot furiously, "NO I DO NOT NEED A BLEEDIN' CARR-"

"Hey guys! Look!" Tooth said, pointing.

As I turned round, I saw that rising out of the ground, was a big, shining chunk of ice. The moon was glowing in the sky in the window,and it's silvery rays made the ice shimmer like a jewel.

"The man in the moon is making a new guardian!" Tooth exclaimed, her purple eyes shining while Bunnymund groaned again "Gee mate, I think we have one too many gaurdians anyway!" I smirked at him, "hey, Kangaroo, I've bought a greyhound yesterday do you want to meet him?" Bunnymund glared at me.

I looked back at the ice, and saw Sandy make a 4-leafed clover sigh above his head, and Tooth nodded in agreement "Sandy, your probably right, it's probably going to be the leprechaun this time!"

A mist was forming a shape above the ice, and we all waited breathlessly until it showed the shape of a young felmale girl about the same age as me with long wavy hair and was carrying a bow.

"Valentine Red" North said, his heavily accented voice carrying a hint of surprise.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Bunnymund exclaimed, "she's just a troublemaker! All she does is make people fall in love and shoot arrows! How could she help us?"

I frowned slightly too, "oh god, don't tell me. She's some annoying, whiny, sickly brat who thinks love is the worlds most beautiful thing ever."

God, how will I cope? I hate girls like that

North raised his eyebrows at Bunnymund and me, "didn't you say something like that about Jack? And besides" North cleared his voice and whispered something to Bunnymund, who stared at me and started laughing madly so much he fell on the floor and began rolling around with laughter.

I narrowed my eyes at North and Bunnymund, "what did you say?" I asked, and North turned red slightly, "um,well Jack, as you know, you are quite ur..." Bunnymund suddenly sat up, smirking "he says you need a girl mate!"

My eyes widened and Bunnymund started choking with laughter again, "he looks like he's seen a flipping ghost!"

I scowled at Bunnymund, and swished my staff, sending sharp icicles at Bunnymund "crikey!" Bunnymund yelled, and hopped out the way just in time. I swung my staff angrily, "I _don't _need a girlfriend!" I said, and North and Bunnymund exchanged a look, and even Sandy smirked slightly.

"Well, Jack, you are a bit, um, anti-social should we say?" Tooth told me gently, "what?!" I exclaimed, "I'm not anti-social! I always play with the kids and stuff!"

"But Jack, that's our point you always play with the kids or you just talk to us! That's all you do! You don't come to our parties or anything" Tooth replied. I sighed "Can't we just change this subject? Besides, I _know_ that this Valentine is just going to be this annoying brat who is as annoying as hell"

Bunnymund opened his mouth to say something, but luckily for him, North quickly said "anyway! We must find this new Guardian! And quickly before Pitch does!"

But as North walked past me, he murmered "and by the way Jack, I think you may be surprised on how different Valentine is"


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine POV:

I walked into the small town, my unique silver eyes searching for any couples. I spotted a girl and a boy by a fountain smiling and talking to each other. I waved my hand by their heads, making dark-red dust float around them and waited.

The red-dust turned a light-pink and I smiled, and I loaded my sliver bow with a red arrow and I then hit the boy and girl with the arrow. The two teenagers suddenly kissed, but at that I pulled a face and walked away.

Yeah, you're probably thinking I'm a right nutter. But I'm Valentine, but I prefer to be called Val. People can't see me unless they really believe in True Love and I'm immortal. I'm kinda like Santa and the Easter Bunny, although I've never met them.

But I don't know who I truly am, because 350 years ago I woke up in a forest near here, in a clearing wearing a short red dress and pink heels although it was snowing heavily. And...I think...the moon, it spoke to me, it said "You are Valentine Red, welcome" But when I asked what happened, it never replied.

Soon after that, I realized people couldn't see me unless they believe in true love. And I realized I never felt cold, and I learnt my powers: to be able to know if people are meant for each other, and make them fall in love with my arrows.

Yeah, yeah, I know, sappy job or what?

I soon changed into different clothes, I changed that ugly dress and uncomfortable heels for dark-red skinny jeans, black ankle-boots with heels and a black tank top with a red cropped-leather jacket with a hood that had black fur on it.

I had wavy dark-red hair and pale skin with silver eyes. Yes, I had to be beautiful because of the whole Love thing, although I've never been in love before and I don't plan to, because, trust me, I've seen how complicated love is, not to mention the heartbreaks. Eesh.

I suddenly broke out my train of thought when I saw a bush near me rustle violently. I hadn't realized I've walked so far.

I quickly got out my bow and arrows, and it changed into a silver sword with a red handle. Yah, I'm not the common sweet-and-cute Cupid type of girl you'll expect, I am very experienced with all sorts of weapons, but the sword is my favorite.

"Easy mate" A giant rabbit-thing hopped out the bush. I blinked in surprise, but didn't put away my sword, "who are you?!" I demanded.

"I'm the Easter bunny, but call me Bunnymund" He said, with a Australian accent. I raised my eyebrow, "A bunny?" I echoed, "I thought you were a kangaroo"

The bunny-Kangaroo thing glared at me. Whoops.

"I'm _not _a kangaroo mate!" He snapped "and you're coming with me!" I let out a dry chuckle, "oh yeah? You and who's army?" I asked, leaning on my sword. The kanga-Bunnymund smirked, and snapped his fingers "this army"

Two massive yetis walked out the bushes, and one of them was holding a red sack. "Woah woah woah! Hold up! Whats with the sack?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Oh, just a little surprise, mate" Bunnymund smirked. "Oh yeah! I've got a surprise too!...Bye!" I sprinted in the other direction, running as fast as I can.

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit mate!" I heard Bunnymund yell, and I saw a flash of grey to the side of me, and then my path was blocked by that bloody Kangaroo, aka, the bunny. "Going somewhere?" He asked, throwing a net at me.

I dodged the net quickly, and saw a branch above my head. I grasped it and scrambled up the tree quickly until I was right at the top. I heard Bunnymund curse furiously, and I peered down at him, grinning lazily. "Aw, can't the kangaroo climb?" I laughed. Seriously, did this guy think I was that easy to catch?

I turned and leapt from branch to branch skilfully, my blazing hair swirling as I jumped as easily form branch to branch as a leopard. Jumping on one last branch, I crouched down, and peered down below me to the floor. Bunnymund and the Yetis were nowhere to be seen.

Grinning, I stood up and was about to leapt onto another branch when a boomerang suddenly flew out of nowhere and pummelled me in the stomach, making me crash to the ground ungracefully.

Swearing furiously I staggered back up, only to look into the face of Bunnymud. He nodded at me. "not bad, see you have some skill there" I glared at him and grabbed my sword "you dirty little-"

"Ah ah ah! No swearing!" Bunnymund smirked, making me desperately want to smack his stupid smug look off his face. I lunged at him suddenly, making his scramble to the side as my sword swished dangerously near his face.

"Crikey!" He yelled, and got out his boomerangs. I lunged at him again, and he blocked me with his boomerangs quickly. I smirked at him "not bad for a kangaroo" I said. Bunnymund growled, and threw at boomerang at me. The boomerang whistled through the air at a surprising speed.

I quickly deflected it and swung my sword at Bunnymund again and again and again, who blocked my attacks.

Deciding to up my game, I feinted to the left, and he bought it, and he blocked his left, making his right side vulnerable. I stabbed at him, cutting his ear, leaving a long but not fatal cut down his ear.

This attack shocked Bunnymund for a little, but long enough for me to swing my sword at his feet and made him tumble to the ground. Bunnymund looked up at me, his eyes wide with shock and fear as I held my sword a mere centremeter in front of his face.

"Your good, but not that good" I told him, swaying my sword a little. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of killing him, I just wanted to scare him a little so he wouldn't try and capture me again. I just wanted to protect myself, after all, I was just by myself, no-one else were going to protect me are they?

Suddenly, I felt myself being grabbed by my hood and shoved in a sack...

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**LIKE IT?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jacks POV:

Suddenly a blue portal appeared in the middle of the room, and a big red sack flew out of it landing heavily on the floof. A hole appeared next to it, and Bunnymund hopped out, with a long cut down his ear.

"Bunnymund! What happened?" Tooth asked, flying down to examine the cut on his ear. "The new Gaurdian is what happened" Bunnymund scowled "she is good with the sword is all that I can say"

I laughed "wait, Bunnymund, are you saying you let a girl wound you? With a sword?"

Bunnymund growled "shut the-"

The sack suddenly exploded with massive red sparks, and a girl flew out of it, and landed in the middle of the floor gracefully.

I couldn't stop staring.

The girl was around my age and about half a head shorter then me, with dark-red, wavy hair that swayed around her curvy hips and shining silver eyes with thick, long eyelashes that complimented her pale skin and plump red lips. She was slender, and was wearing a black tank top with a red, cropped leather jacket with a hood, and red skinny jeans with black ankle boots with red heels.

She was so beautiful. I couldn't help but imagine hugging her soft body to mine, feel her silky hair through my fingers, while looking ito her ever-changing eyes...

The girl swung her head round and glared at Bunnymund, her eyes blazing. She marched towards him, waving her hand at him and red sparks flew at Bunnymund, burning his fur. "You thieving, no-good-"

"Valentine!" North shouted cheerily distracting the furious girl, while ignoring Bunnymund desperately trying to put out the small fire in his fur, "welcome! I hope Bunnymund wasn't too harsh with you?"

The girl, Valentine, raised her eyebrow "oh yeah, I love being chased and hit with boomerangs then shoved in a sack through a portal. Yeah, highlight of my week" I chuckled slightly, you gotta love a girl with great sarcasm.

"Oh good!" North replied, "I see you've met Bunnymund" Valentine nodded, "yeah, I've met the kangaroo"

"And Tooth" "Hello Valentine!" Tooth said, waving at Valentine, who waved back. "And Sandy too!" Sandy smiled and nodded at Valentine.

"And we can't forget Jack Frost!" I suddenly felt my stomach flip uneasily and my heart skip as Valentine looked at me, her silver eyes glittering.

Valentine POV:

I looked at Jack Frost. Jack was very handsome, with messy white hair and shining blue eyes, and I felt a odd, sparkling feeling inside me, something I've never felt before.

I pulled my gaze away from him, and looked at North who was beaming at me cheerfully. "Can you guys call me Val? I hate the name Valentine" I told him. North nodded, still smiling though Bunnymund just scowled at me, while Tooth carried on bandaging the cut on his ear.

"So, ur, why am I here? Because, honestly, I've actually done anything wrong for a few months, okay weeks, but still" I said, looking around North workshop. It was amazing! It was massive with heaps of Yetis and machines, all working on Toys.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard North, "don't worry Val, you've been good, apart from wounding Bunnymund, you've been good" wow, haven't heard that in a long time.

"So, why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, you are...our new Gaurdian! So let's celebrate!" North cheered. Immeditly, elves started playing the guitar and trumpets while the Yetis whooped and clapped loudly.

I looked round wildly, shocked by the sudden noise and music.

I suddenly leapt up in the air, doing sevaral back-flips and slammed back on the floor, making a long crack around me in the stone floor, with flaming red sparks sizzling around me making everyone jump back quickly.

"What?! Do you think that I'll just suddenly let everyone decide what I become? What if I don't want to be a Gaurdian?" I snapped, clenching my sword.

"But Val, you have to understand, you were chosen, it is a honour" Tooth said. I frowned "what do you mean, chosen?"

Tooth flew up to the window and pointed to the moon, "yesterday, the Man in the Moon told us danger is coming, and told us we need you to help us, making you the new Gaurdian. Because the danger is probably Pitch. So we all went out to look for you"

I shook my head, "sorry guys, but the person you want and need is not me, because responsiblty is not my thing. I'm going home" And with that, I turned round and started walking to the door. Only to find my way to be blocked by 3 massive Yetis.

"Hey! Let me through!" I exclaimed. I could of just flown over their heads, but the problem was that the Yetis were so tall their fat heads and shoulder blocked the door completely. "Sorry, Val, but you have to understand, the childeren need you" North said.

I narrowed my eyes, and looked up at the window. But I couldn't fly up their because, well, I hated flying too high because I was...scared of...heights. Yeah, don't laugh or I'll hunt you down.

I needed to get up to the window but not by flying. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a big, old chandelier. Bingo.

I looked back at the Gaurdians "nope, no way out" Bunnymund said, crossing his arms and smirking at me. I smirked back "but guys, you just forgot one last thing" I told them. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Bunnymund asked. I crossed my arms, and grinned "I'm Valentine Red"

And with that I turned round and jumped up onto the Yetis shoulders, and then leapt through the air again, twisting skilfully and then grabbed the chandelier, and it started swaying under my weight.

I swung my legs back and forth until the rusty chain that was holding the chandelier snapped, and the chandelier soared through the air with me hanging on, and then the chandelier got stuck in the window. Perfect, it would stop Tooth or Sandy being able to fly after me.

With one last glance, I flew off into the night.

Jack Frost POV:

We all stared in shock at the now-blocked window.

"Bloody hell!" Bunnymund exclaimed, his eyes wide. North just nodded in agreement while Tooth and Sandy just blinked in shock. "Should we go after her?" Tooth asked, and North nodded while Sandy did a thumbs-up sign. But only Bunnymund shook his head, "no way mate! Not after this!" Bunnymund gestured to his injured ear.

I was still in shock. I've never seen anyone do stuff like that before, it was...amazing

North looked at me, grinning "So, Jack, still think Val is just a weak whiny brat?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack POV:

Me and the other gaurdians were back in England in Norths sleigh, looking for Val, much to Bunnymunds reluctance and my secret, confusing joy of being able to see Val again.

"Hey Kangaroo, how much did it hurt when Val hit you with her sword? And did you just squeal like a wuss?" I asked Bunnymund, deliberately trying to damage his massive ego. "Well, let's see you try and dodge a massive sword going straight to your head!"

"wow, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?" I yelled back. "I would insult you back but since Mother Nature already done that to your face, I'll contain myself" Bunnymund shot back.

"Oh, and that came from a poster child for abortions!" I shouted. "Oh am I meant to be offended by that? The only thing offending me right now is your face!" Bunnymund replied, "Youre just a gay moron!" I hurled back.

"No, you WISH I was gay!" Bunnymund smirked. "Sorry, but I cant put small objects in my mouth or I'll choke!" I yelled back "You must of been born on a highway because thats where most accidents happen!" Bunnymund shouted.

"youre just mad because you are just a-" I was cut off by North yelling "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Bunnymund and I scowled at each other before turning away.

After a few moments of silence, Sandy suddenly made a big arrow above his head where it pointed to a small village surrounded by forest. "Aey mate, that's where I first found Val!" Bunnymund said, and we soon pulled into a steep dive and landed in the middle of the forest in a small clearing.

After we all jumped out the sleigh North turned round "alright here is the plan...find Val and get her back here" I rolled my eyes, "no really? I thought we would tie her up with licorice and then leave her on Mount. Everest"

North looked at me, confused "but why would we do that Jack? Where would we find the licorice?"

Before I could reply, I suddenly heard a awfully familiar voice sneer "Well,well, well, what do we have here? The famous Gaurdians? Oh I'm quaking in fear"

Pitch.

We all turned round and saw him, his sly eyes staring at us. "Hello, I hope you haven't forgotten me?"

I shook my head "no way! How could we forget someone called Pitch who also wears a dress and doesn't have eyebrows?" I chuckled. Pitch glared at me "ah Jack Frost, still the most annoying twat ever I suppose?"

Bunnymund stepped forward threateningly, "what do you want Pitch?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes "two words my friends...revenge"

I tipped my head to the side in confusion, frowning "but isn't that one word?" "It doesn't matter!" Pitch yelled furiously "Attack!"

At his word, the nightmarlings appeared, and lunged, their eyes blazing. I quickly sliced one through the head, but several more attacked me, and as I battled, I could see out the corner of my eye North and Sandy battling side by side, and Tooth slashing at them fiercely, but I couldn't see Bunnymund.

I quickly forced my worries away as 3 more Nightmarlings raced at me. _Where there this many last time? _I wondered _we're outnumbered!_

I stabbed one in the chest, but another Nightmarlings smacked into me, sending me tumbling through the air. I fell heavily next to North, Sandy and Tooth. As I scrambled up, I still couldn't see Bunnymund, but all I could see were hundreds of Nightmarlings, all advancing onto us, surronding us in a tight circle.

As we prepared to fight, Pitch suddenly rode out infront of us, riding a huge Nightmarling. He lazily lifted a pale finger "wait" At his word, all the Nightmarlings stopped, but still glared at us threateningly.

Pitch smirked at us, "I thought it would be better if before you died, you saw your dear friend Bunnymund die first"

And next to us the wave of Nightmarlings parted slightly, and we saw Bunnymund on the ground, several long cuts covering his body, and one of his eyes were black and swollen. He looked at us and attempted a smile, but was too hurt and weak to even raise his head.

Tooth gasped, and attempted to fly over to him, but North held her back, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Actually" Pitch said, walking over to Bunnymund who glared at him furiously " i think it would be better if I killed him myself" And as Pitch raised his hand which held a dagger, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what happened next.

But I lifted my head when I heard a loud whoosh and a clang of metal. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw a familiar red-head slashing at Pithc fiercely with her sword, her stormy eyes blazing with fire.

Val.

Pitch suddenly backed away from Val, his lips suddenly twisting into a oily smile as he ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Ah, Val Red, it is a honour to meet you" Pitch said charmingly, his voice taking a sweeter tone then I've never heard hm say before.

Val's eyes turned dark as she stood protectingly around Bunnymund, "it's Valentine to you" Val told him icily.

Pitch still grinned at her, "Valentine, your so beautiful and powerful, why do you bother with these fool? Join me"

Val glared at him, "never! They're my friends and I'll never betray them!" Val hissed. Pitch smirked at her flirtingly, "ah Valentine, you'll soon see that I'm much better then these idiots"

My eyes turned a icy blue, and felt red-hot jealously rise up in me, making my vision turn red as Pitch flirted with Val, MY girl! Wait, what?

"Anyway I'll just let my Nightmarlings take care of them" And then the Nigthmarlings marched at us again.

But suddenly Val lunged forward, her sword flashing as she fiercely swung her sword skillifully, taking down nightmares afte nightmares. Her sword slashed and stabbed viciously as she fought mercilessly, but was so graceful it was like she was dancing, her long red hair flowing in the wind, her eyes sparking with icy fire.

"Retreat!" Pitch ordered. He looked at Val with new respect, "we will meet again, Valetine, but your precious gaurdians won't have you to protect them next time" And Pitch disappered, his amber eyes glaring at us menacingly as he faded into the night.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_Thanks fr all ur support! And I kinda got a writers block at the very end so yeah. Hope u liked it, I loved writing the start XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacks POV:

We all looked at Val in shock and admiration. Val looked at us, her eyes burning with hidden thoughts and then rushed over to a fainted-Bunnymund, holding her pale hand to his forehead.

Val looked up at North "can you carry him?" She asked and North nodded. "Then follow me" Val said, and walked off into the forest.

We all hurried after her, North carefully carrying Bunnymund. Val stopped outside a cave, looked back to check we were still there, then disappered into the cave. Entering te cave, I realized it must be where Val lived.

It had a big fluffy pearl-grey rug on the floor, and a simple bed with purple and red cushions with a red duvet on it. It had a small fire burning cheerfully in the center of the room with a tiny couldron above it hanging from a pole. There was also a big block of chestnut wood in the corner for cutting stuff on and a cabinet next to it. There was also big pictures of the four seasons Winter, Spring, Autumn and Summer and painted pictures of lions, tigers, horses and snow leopards.

Val motioned to her bed "put him there" She told North, running over to the cabinet and got out bandages and a sponge and bowl. She glanced at me, "Jack, can you get some ice please?" She asked, and started carrying the bandages over to Bunnymund.

Nodding, I flew outside and blew on some snow which quickly turned into ice. When I flew back inside I saw that Val was dipping a sponge into the bowl which was filled with water and carefully cleaning Bunnymunds wounds, before bandaging them tightly.

She smiled at me as I held the ice out to her, "thanks" She said, before bandaging the ice and placing it carefully on Bunnymunds black eye.

Blushing slightly, I flew over to nervous North, Tooth and Sandy where stilting next to the fire.

"Oh, I hope Bunnymund will be okay" Tooth cried, and Sandy patted her sympathecilly on her shoulder. "Psh, the Kangaroo? He'll be fine!" I said confidently. North nodded "yes, Bunnymund is tough, he'll pull through, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow morning for Bunnymund to be able to travel again" He said.

"Hey, do you guys want some stew?" Val asked, walking towards the cabinet and the cutting table. "Sure, I'll love some" North immediately said, while Tooth, Sandy and me nodded.

Val got out some vegetables and beef from the cabinet and started cutting them with a knife, her slender hands quickly cutting and throwing the food into the couldron above the fire.

I looked back at the other gaurdians. Tooth and North were quietly talking while Sandy was sleeping again. I got up and walked up to Val, my heart pumping slightly faster.

"Hey Val" I said, Val glanced up before looking back down at the food "hey Jack" She replied. "I was just wondering, um, h-how do you know to treat injuries? Like Bunnymund?" I asked, inwardly cursing myself bitterly for stuttering like a idiot.

Val shrugged "one day I found a child bullied. When I flew over to help her, she had passed out and the bullies left her for dead. So I took her here and I went to the library and got a book on healing people, like medicine and stuff. She, the girl, was a orphan and she belived in me, so she could see me. She was called Jessica" A ghost of a smile flickered across her lips as she said her name.

"that's great, where is she now?" I asked.

Immeditly Val froze, her eyes filling with pain, and her hand that was holding the knife tightened until her knuckles whitened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I said. Clearly Val didn't want to talk about it. Val shook her head, her scarlet hair swishing "no, don't worry, it just...Jessica died 20 years ago, and I've been alone ever since. It been hard since I had been used to her company for about 75 years"

Val looked up at me, her silver eyes clouded with thoughts. I looked down at her, my heart fluttering like a bird as we stared at each other.

Val broke our gaze by looking back down at the vegetables. "Stews done" Val said softly, and walked over to the couldron, dropping the vegetables in and stirred the stew. She got 6 bowls out and poured the stew in.

The rich, sultry smell woke up Bunnymund, his eyes fluttering open. "Ugh, I feel like I've been lectured by the Groundhog for 3 hours" Bunnymund moaned, clutching his head. Val walked over to him holding a stew-filled bowl. "Here Bunnymund, you might want this" Val told him, holding the bowl out "and don't worry, it's got no meat in" Val reassured him, and turned to walk away.

Bunnymund reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Look Val, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, and I also want to thank you for saving me back there. Can we just start over?" Bunnymund asked. Val grinned at him "don't worry about it, and I'll be more then happy to be friends with you" Val told him, and hugged him.

I felt a slight twinge of jealously in me, but I pushed it away.

A few hours later at midnight North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund had fallen asleep and Val was silently cleaning up. I was lying down next to Sandy resting, my eyes closed when I heard someone walking outside.

I sat up quickly and grabbed my staff preparing to fight if it was Pitch. But instead I saw a silhouette of a slender girl standing at the mouth of the cave, who was looking at me in surprise, her eyes glinting as brightly as the moon, but she was also clutching a big sack. "Val?" I whispered. "what are you doing?"

I walked over to Val, but as I approached Val backed away and her eyes narrowed. "Val? Where are you going?" I asked. Val sighed "I have to do this Jack, I need to leave" "But why?"

"I _have_ to go! I do want to become a Gaurdian, but I know I'll mess everything up and ruin it, and I can't do that because then all the children will suffer, so I have to leave and then you can't find me and I won't become a Gaurdian, then everyone will be better off" Val explained. "Val, trust me, do you know how many times I've messed up? You'll be like a saint compared to me!" I told her, and Val gave me a shaky grin. Oh how I want her to smile like that more. I reached out and hugged Val, her strawberry smell surrounding me.

"Don't worry Val, you won't mess up. Please stay. For me"

Val looked up at me, her eyes sparkling "ok"

**_AUTHORS POV:_**

**_YEAH, NOT A VERY EVENTFUL CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO SHOW A BIT MORE OF VAL LIFE AND PERSONALITY, AND I DIDN'T UPDTAE AS QUICKLY TOO BECAUSE I DID ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER BOOK 'a new character"_**

**_REVEIW! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Val POV:

The next morning we flew back to North workshop, but I felt like I was in a dream, my plan to run away failed as soon as I saw Jacks crystal-blue eyes. I sighed inwardly.

I should of ran away, it would of been better for everyone, but no, I turned weak and let Jack stop me, getting into my heart even though i had vowed to never let anyone into my heart after Jessica died.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I muttered, hitting my head with my hand.

"We're here!" North yelled happily as the sleigh landed back in Norths workshop.

I hopped out the sleigh and we walked into the centre of the workshop. I glanced up at the still-blocked window where the yetis were trying to pull the chandelier out of with little success, and I grinned in embarrassment. Bunnymund nudged me as he saw where my gaze was directed to "that was a neat trick you pulled there" Bunnymund muttered.

Tooth then flew up to me grinning "since it will take too long for you to travel from your cave to here regularly, North insisted that you can have a spare room here" Tooth told me,and started pulling me down a corridor "come! I'll show you your new room!"

We soon stopped outside a door and Tooth pushed it open. Inside it was painted a light cream-brown with a window that had dark-brown curtains. There was a single bed in the corner that had a cream-and-brown duvet and there was a brown bedside-table next to it with a light-pink lamp on it. There was a light-pink rug on the brown floor and a wardrobe in another corner.

"Nice colours" I muttered as I flopped down on the bed lazily. "Yes it is quite nice" Tooth replied, flying round the room, busily fussing about like straightening the curtains and flicking the lamp on.

I watched her out of half-closed eyes as she fluttered about. "What do you think of Jack" Tooth asked me, as she opened the wardrobe. This sudden question made me suddenly snap awake, and I noticed that Tooth tried to make her voice seem casual, but I noticed a sharp tone of concealed interest in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Tooth suddenly found the window very interesting, "oh, like, um, what do you think of him?" I shrugged "well, he seems quite nice even though I haven't known him very long"

"Do you think hes good looking?" Tooth asked, running her finger along the window to check for dust. I blushed slightly "yeah I guess so, what about you? Do you think he's good looking?"

Tooth sighed dreamily "oh yes, I especially love his teeth" I felt a small flicker of jealousy inside me as Tooth said that. "I'm so happy he became a Gaurdian, he is the brother I never had" The jealously disappered as Tooth said that, but I inwardly scolded myself for letting myself get jealous to start with, because feelings for someone would just later turn into pain.

Tooth smiled at me softly "I better let you take a nap, you must be exhausted" And she flew out the room silently. Yawning, I settled down again, and soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

Jack POV:

"So, Jack, you have a good eye for girls I see" Bunnymund said, smirking as soon as Tooth and Val left to explore Vals new room.

I blushed as red as tomato "I-I have no idea what y-you're talking about Bunnymund" I stuttered, bending over to hide my face as I pretended to tie my shoelace.

Wait, I dont have any shoes. Damn.

"Don't be ridiculous Jack! We can see it! So when are you going to ask her out?" North said, clapping me heartily on the shoulder making me nearly fall over. "I still have n-no idea what you are talking about" I protested, trying to escape, but Sandy made a giant wall of sand block the door as I tried to escape.

I sighed "fine! Okay, yeah I might like her" I surrendered "you like her alot" Bunnymund corrected "no, he like _likes _her alot" North winked at Bunnymund and Sandy, making them burst into laughter.

My face burned. "So lover boy, how are you going to swoon the lass?" Bunnymund asked crossing his arms. "urm, I don't know" I admitted. North smacked him head in frustration "c'mon boy! Think! You can't just expect a fiery and beautiful girl like her to just fall into your arms!"

I shrugged "what? Flowers? Choclates? Love peoms?"

Sandy hit his head while North and Bunnymund groaned. "No! Too dull!" North yelled. "Well? What do you want me to do?!" I shouted "sing a song?" At this suggestion North, Snady and Bunnymund smirked.

"What? oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! NO!" I hollered.

"C'mon Jack! Isn't she worth it?" Sandy spelled out in sand above his head. "Exactly sandy! And Jack, just follow my lead!" North said, and Sandy made a stage and microphone out of sand and North jumped up on the stage and Bunnymund, Sandy and me sat down on some sand-chairs Sandy had conjured up.

North took a deep breath and started to sing

**The very thought of you makes my heart sing **  
**Like an April breeze on the wings of spring **  
**And you appear in all your splendor **  
**My one and only love **

**The shadow's fall and spreads their mystique charms **  
**In the hush of night while you're in my arms **  
**I feel your lips, so warm and tender, yes **  
**My one and only love **

**The touch of your hand is like heaven **  
**A heaven that I've never known **  
**The blush on your cheek whenever I speak **  
**Tell me that you in are my own, baby **

**You fill my eager heart with such desire **  
**Every kiss you give sets my soul on fire **  
**I give myself in sweet surrender, baby **  
**My one and only love **

**Baby, you fill my eager heart with such desire **  
**Every kiss you give sets my soul on fire **  
**I give myself in sweet surrender, baby **  
**My one and only love, yes **  
**My one and, my only love**

_Wow, North is a good singer _I thought as I clapped loudly.

Suddenly, Bunnymund jumped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone of North and before I even knew what had happened, Bunnymund started rapping:

**Ok, I know I ****ed up,**  
**But everybody ****s up,**  
**And anyone can **** up,**  
**Especially when they loved up,**

**I was so loved up,**  
**I didn't see I'd mucked up,**  
**Until it was too late and now,**  
**I'm tryna pick my heart up,**

**You gotta believe me,**  
**When I say that I loved you,**  
**When I say that I love you,**  
**When I say that trust you,**

**And if it's too late forever,**  
**For a me and you,**  
**Then know when it was us two,**  
**I was so in love with you,**

**And I hope the next man,**  
**Knows just how to treat you,**  
**To get you smiling and feeling,**  
**The way that I do,**

**When I'm with you,**  
**And when I kissed you,**  
**And now girl, **  
**I want you to know that I miss you,**

**Your so so special,**  
**In every single way,**  
**You've got me so insane, **  
**Almost every single day,**

**Your on my mind 24/7,**  
**Eternal flame,**  
**In my mind from,**  
**The moment I awake,**

**Until the time I go to sleep, **  
**Starts the very next day, **  
**You're the stuff of my dreams,**  
**You're my, night time queen,**

**You're my early morning princess,**  
**My mid day wishes,**  
**My late night kisses,**  
**My reason, to exist,**

**And give me, one wish,**  
**It would be to be with you, **  
**But I see the truth,**  
**It'll never be me and you,**

**And I wish I could, **  
**Turn back time, **  
**But I'm no superhero,**  
**You were mine,**

**I pray to god,**  
**I ask why god? Why?**  
**But it's not his fault, It's all on I,**  
**Know I did so many things,**

**To deserve this ending,**  
**But I know with one more chance,**  
**I'd make a happy ending, spending,**  
**The rest of my life with you girl,**

**Cause you were my world,**  
**My flawless pearl,**  
**You can't get better,**  
**And you won't get worse,**

**And every time I see you now,**  
**Yeah it just hurts,**  
**But I'd never trade in,**  
**The time I spent with you,**

**And if I got the chance,**  
**Yeah there'd be a part 2,**  
**So this is your song,**  
**Put it on, sing a long,**

**I love you,**  
**And miss you, **  
**And I wish that you,**  
**Missed me too**.

Sandy and North then jumped up on the stage with Bunnymund and they all suddenly started singing so loudly all the Elves ran away and hid undertables and chairs:

"**You gotta, gotta tell her you love her! tell her tell her, tell her she's your drug,! tell her, tell her tell her you love her! you gotta tell that...**

**YOU LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE HEEEEEEER!"**

Bunnymund and North hollered, and Sandy started tap-dancing with curvy sand-women.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Tooth flew in, and her eyes widened at the sight of North and Bunnymund singing on a big stage and Sandy hugging a curvy sand-lady.

After a few very awakard moments of silence North suddenly said

"it's not what you think, honest"

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**I think I took some invisible drug before I wrote this, but oh well, enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jacks POV:

I took a deep breath, before knocking on Vals bedroom door. It had been a week before Val had come here and during the week Bunnymund and North had tried to give me good pick up lines, which I found really awakard because I often had to pretend to be a girl and having a giant bunny and Santa trying to hit on you would give anyone nightmares.

I snapped back to reality as I saw the door one and my blue eyes found Val's stormy grey ones. "Hey Val" I said as calmly as possible. "Hey Jack" Val replied, leaning against the door-frame casually. "Urm I was just wondering if you'll like to come to lunch with me" I asked her, my hands sweating (which I didn't even think was possible with being a winter spirit and all)

Val smiled crookedly, her eyes sparkling "what? Can we just pop down the riad to Costa?" She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes "I mean we fly to Paris, because I know that the scenery there is amazing"

Val raised her eyebrow "didn't take you for a gardening guy" "and I didn't take you for girl who asked too many questions" I replied.

"Touché" Val smirked "So, when will we go?"

I grinned mischievously "Now!"

Val eyes widened "what?!" She squeaked. I grabbed her by her waist and ran down the corridor heading towards the door, ignoring Val punching my back repeatedly, furious.

When I got outside I raced towards the edge of the cliff and leapt off, and Val screamed loudly.

We fell for a few moments, then soared upwards towards the azul-blue sky. I grinned, and looked down at Val, who has buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I blushed slightly, but wrapped my arms around her waist and immeditly loved the feeling of her warm body so close to my cold one, it felt like she was meant to be there.

I could of stayed there with her close to me forever.

We soon landed in Paris, and Val immeditly leapt backwards and fell in her haste. I chuckled, causing Val to glare at me poisonly. I held my hand out to her and after she stood up again, she punched me on the arm. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" I asked, rubbing my sore arm.

"That was for making me fly!" Val snapped.

I glanced at her in confusion "why are you so scared?" Val looked away at my question, and instead looked around in delight. "Wow! I haven't been here for 4 years!" Val told me.

It was, as always, beautiful. The darkening sky let the stars glitter like jewels and lovers walked around the park in harmony holding hands. This was undoubtedly Vals favorite country, because it was the city of Love.

I smiled at Val gently "care to escort me around ma cherie?"

North POV:

Me and Bunnymund smirked at each other in delight and pride as we heard Val shrieks down the corridor and Jacks joyous laughter.

"Well, well, well I see our job here is done" I grinned triumphantly and clicked my glass with Bunnymund.

"Aye mate, I can't wait until they admit it properly that they're dating" Bunnymund agreed, downing his eggnog in one gulp.

"Yes! And I can't wait until I get my niece or nephew from them" I said smirking . Bunnymund raised his eyebrows "and I'll be the best uncle ever!"

Jack POV:

This night had been amazing. For the past few hours Val and me had flown around Paris, watching street performers and the monuments, and Val had even let me make people fall in love.

I plucked a red rose from a bush nearby and handed it to Val, smiling "here you go Val, a rose that still does not match your beauty!" I exclaimed, bowing and deliberatly exaggerating.

Val giggled and let me slip the rose above her ear, the rose contrasting with her own scarlett hair. "Beautiful..." I breathed, and Val blushed and rolled her eyes.

We flew up to the top of Effiel Tower. But Val was terrified as we flew up there.

At the top of the Effiel Tower I brushed a wayward lock of hair away from her cheek. "Why are you so scared?" I asked, and Val looked away silently. She suddenly sighed "fine I'll tell you" She bit her lip nervously "I'm afraid of heights" She muttered, and looked up at me threatenly incase I laughed.

But I just put my hand ontop of hers "that's nothing to be afraid of" I told her, and butterfly's fluttered in my stomach as Val looked up at me, her eyes shining in the moonlight as she smiled softly.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her, waiting for her to push me away but instead she leaned forward, and our lips connected.

As I wrapped my arms around her, I decided that Paris was one of my favorite city's after all.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

PLEAASE REVIEW!


	8. Very importaunt note

Hey Guys!

Just a quick note to say thank you all so much for your reviews and following, and I am sorry for being slow at updating, because you know, school and stuff but I WILL finish this story!

And most importantly , I just want you to do my polls and what do you think if I make a new story about Clopin from hunchback of notre dame love story? I have been thinking about that story for AGES and it won't leave me alone!

So, thanks again and feel free to send me reviews about what you think I can do with my story,

Bye!

P.S : I COULD ALSO DELETE THIS STORY IF YOU WANT, SO IF I GET 5 OR MORE MESSAGES THAT WANT ME TO DELETE THIS STORY, THEN I WILL DELETE IT


	9. Chapter 8

Val POV:

Jack and me walked back down the corridor our hands clasped together, and as we stopped outside my bedroom door Jack smiled at me softly.

"Goodnight, ma cherie" Jack whispered and kissed my forehead before walking away. I bit back a high-pitched squel and walked into my room, a massive grin refusing to leave my lips

Pitch POV:

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of Val and Jack. My own black heart wanted to be with Val, but noooo that annoying cheeky prick charmed her first.

I sighed, then smirked as I remembered my plan.

Dont worry Val, we'll be together soon.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Worst chapter ever! But I have a SERIOUS writers block recently with this storybush PLEASE message me any ideas!

And thank you all sooooo much for your reviews, even though a certain writer threatened to set Pitch Black after me if I deleted my story, but Snowtiger...YOU ARE ANAZING! YOU MADE ME LAUGH SO MUCH WUTH YOUR REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 9

_From now on I can only update on the weekends, so sorry, but I will try to update during the week, try and stay with me guys :)_

Jack POV:

After creating a quick snowstorm in Scotland and Wales, I flew back to North, a big grin refusing to leave my mouth as I met thinking about last night and how perfect it is.

I sighed dreamily, half of me wanting to squel like a annoying schoolgirl and the other half wanting to whack myself over my head with my staff. I _can't _believe that one girl could make me feel like this. But then again, she is practically everything I want in a girl. I grinned again, remembering the soft feel of her lips against mine and the way she tasted of raspberry and white chocolate with my arms wrapped around her smooth warm body and-_SMACK!_

I flew into a door accidently and fell over groaning. Bunnymund and North walked out if the door which I realized was the entrance to Santas study. North looked at me in confusion while Bunnymund tried ( and failed) to bite back a grin. I scowled at Bunnymund, "sorry, just wasn't concentrating" I muttered.

Suddenly North grabbed me and threw me into his study. "What the heck North?!" I complained irratibly as I landed ungracefully on one of the squashy armchairs. North impatiently waved his large hand "enough if this yiddley-yaddley talk! Tell us" Nortn sat down in his armchair "how did the date go hm?"

Bunnymund and North reminded me of nosy schoolgirls right then. "WHAT?! I'm not telling you two anything!" North and Bunnymund slumped back in their chairs disappointly "I can't believe you two would even as- _wait one second!" _

I narrowed my eyes at North and Bunnymund "how did you two even know about me and Vals date?!"

North and Bunnymund suddenly shifted around guiltly and Bunnymund looked down at hs non-existent watch "I say I really must go and, ur, floss my cats teeth!"

As Bunnymund hopped to the door, I shot icicles at Bunnymund and made him stop in his tracks "what the hell Bunnymund?! I quote, 'floss my cats teeth!'" I yelled angrily, half-embarrassed that they had found out about me and Vals date.

"they are, er, very good sparkling teeth! He and Bunnymund are proud of his cats teeth!" North lied, hopelessly trying to save Bunnymund.

I shot North my are-you-FUCKING-kidding-me look, and glared back at Bunnymund. "You have STILL not told me how you found out about your cats date- I MEAN ME AND VALS DATE!" I said furiously.

Bunnymund sighed, "alright mate, we just heard your conversation last night, and Vals screams and well..." I scowled again "The Easter bunny? And Santa? Spying on people?" I said, then shrugged "well I can't exactly have a go at you two because I have done worse"

North and Bunnymund grinned in relief "but anyway, mate, how did your date go?" Bunnymund asked and as I opened my mouth to retort, Tooth flew into the room with Sandy and Val followed shortly, whistling softly.

Me and Val smiled at each other and blushed slightly. North caught sight of this and raised his bushy eyebrows while Bunnymund smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Toth luckily spoke just in time.

"Guys, Val has just told me something! She KNOWS Pitch!" Tooth told us, and I stared at Val in shock and Vals eyes became darker and she turned her head away.

"Val? Do you?" Bunnymund asked softly. Val nodded without looking at us "yeah" She said softly:

_Flashback (DUN DUN DUNNNNN! DRAMATIC MUSIC PLEASE!)_

_Val walked through the forest to her house, her fiery hair swirling in the slight breeze. "My, you are beautiful" A dark voice said quietly from behind Val. Val quickly turned her hand placed on her sword, ready for danger. _

_The person behind her was a man, maybe a couple of years older then her in appearance, but Val immeditly knew he was immortal, like her. He had sinister silvery-gold eyes with chalk-white skin and black hair the colour of his robe._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Val demanded harshly, her temper very short because of her long hard day. The stranger smiled at her "I'm Pitch dear, Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman, Darkness and King of Nightmares but you, my sweet, can call me just Pitch"_

_"and that's how I've always planned to call you" Val snapped irratibly, trying to hide her fear of well, fear itself. Val turned around and walked off quickly, but not quick enough becuase she still heard Pitch chuckle and say "don't worry, we will meet each other again" _

_END OF FALSHBACK _

JACK POV STILL:

"And that's pretty much it" Val finished "he's been obsessed with me since, and has been stalking me for decades"

I frowned at the thought of someone stalking Val.

"But there is something else" Val added, "Pitch, he once told me he has a plan to destroy all the gaurdians, and his plan is to...take the gaurdians powers..."

AUTHORS VERY IMPORTAUNT NOTW THING:

SEX::(just to get your attention)

FROM NOW ON, I CAN ONLY UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS, SO SO SO SORRY!


	11. Chapter 10

Vals POV:

All the gaurdians stared at me in shock. "What? No, that's crazy!" Bunnymund yelled "I-I mean not like _your _crazy Val, just that, well, y'know, how could Pitch take away our powers?" Bunnymund quickly said when I shot him a evil glare.

I shrugged "I dont know, but what I do know is that it is true" I told them. North stood up abruptly and started marching up and down in front of the fire, muttering to himself quietly. I shot a puzzled look at Sandy, and Sandy formed a picture of a person thinking above his head, then made the person thinking look like North, indicating that North was thinking.

I nodded and jumped violently when North suddenly let out a shout of triumph and spun round to face us. "Listen! I have plan!" North exclaimed "we go to Pitch castle, sneak around and find out plan! Eh?" North explained.

Tooth, Sandy, Jack and Bunnymund looked at each other uncertainly, but I stepped forward determinably "I'm in" I said.

"What? No! It's way too dangerous Val!" Jack said worry flashing in his eyes. "Well, do you have a better plan?" I asked, and after a few moments Jack shook his head. North grinned at the idea of a adventure "Let's go!"

-1 HOUR LATER-

"Are we there yet?" Tooth asked North.

We were in Norths sleigh, and had been traveling for ages to get to Pitch's castle, which is somewhere in Antartica under a bed in a abandoned shack.

"Yes!" North replied and the sleigh immediately dipped down violently, making Bunnymund yelp. After we landed I handed Bunnymund a cube of sugar "here eat this, it makes you feel better" I told Bunnymund, who smiled weakly in gratitude.

We hopped out the sleigh and made our way to a ancient, run-down shack that was half-buried in snow. North had to slam his big, hefty body against the door to made it open, and we all crowded into the musty shack.

There was just one flea-bitten bed in the corner with springs falling our the damp bedding. North grabbed and threw the bed to the side and revealed a massive hole in the floor.

North hesitated, looked back at us and then jumped down the hole. We all followed him and we all fell in a big pile in a missive throne-room facing a black throne that had barbed wire and broken glass on the top of it. The throne-room also was in a dark, depressing grey colour that had 7 corridors leading away from it.

We all looked at each other uncertainly. "we have to go separately from now on" I said and reluctantly, everyone else agreed and we all separated. Just as I was about to go down my corridor, I felt a smooth hand clasp mine and my eyes met familiar blue ones "be careful Val" Jack whispered to me. I smiled at him "yes father" I teased, and then walked down the corridor.

The corridor was silent and dimly lit, but the really creepy thing about it was the walls.

The walls were patterned with pictures drawn out of blood, and the pictures were images of crying children, monsters and demons, children's biggest fears come alive and detailed images of death and despair. But the worst thing was the faces of the tortured children, deep expressions of pain and terror on their once-innocent faces, their mouths wide and gaping as they let out screams of despair.

I shivered and turned my eyes down in the floor.

I suddenly saw a sliver of light at the end of the corridor. Narrowing my eyes, I walked quickly towards it, my hand still ready to grab my sword at any sign of trouble.

The corridor ended with a big, iron door with bright light shining around it. I cautiously opened the door and peered inside. I couldn't see any sign of anyone, so I slowly walked inside.

The room was much more pleasant then the disturbing corridor, though still rather moody and plain. It was quite a small room with grey tiles on the floor and black walls. There was a big grey desk in the middle of the room with a giant leather chair that was (what a shock) black with giant cracks in it.

I narrowed my eyes at the pieces of paper on the desk, and I walked over to the desk, glancing around warily before reading the pieces of paper.

My eyes widened. One of the pieces of paper was headed MASTER PLAN

I grinned triumphantly but my grin soon turned into a bored scowl as the paper stared describing 'evil' the gaurdians are and what they did to Pitch that was so disgustingly foul they had to be destroyed. I stifled a yawn and glanced down at the bottom of the paper, but my mouth dropped open in shock.

At the bottom, it said, **to**** make the gaurdians give me their power, they have to give it to me, which I can do by destroying what is close to them. Each other.**

_So that's his plan!_ I thought furiously. I snatched the paper up and raced back along the corridor, my heart hammering wildly _I must tell the gaurdians!_

I leapt back into the throne room, but my blood ran cold at the sight that greeted me. All the gaurdians Sandy, Tooth, North, Bunnymund and Jack were all locked inside a massive metal cage, bruises and cuts over their skin.

I gasped, my eyes wide. "You bad girl Valentine. Decided to go sneaking round my castle hm? You naughty girl" A soft voice crooned out of the darkness, and Pitch walked out a second later, his silvery eyes glittering.

I glared at him, the paper still clenched tightly in my fist. "Let. Them. Go" I hissed fiercely. Pitch shook his head "and why would I do that?" He said, and I suddenly spotted a short, blood-stained dagger in his hand "we've had _such _fun" He smirked.

I felt blood pound in my ears, and my fist started to tremble with fury "don't you dare hurt them!" I snarled. Pitch just smirked even wider "it's a bit too late for that" He replied.

I took a deep breath to calm me down even though I wanted nothing more to do then smash his face in. "Please!" I shouted "Let them go! Ill do anything!" I pleaded.

Pitch eyes glittered even more at that. "Anything?" He echoed. I nodded "anything!"

"No! Val don't!" Jack shouted, "yes lass! Don't do that for us! Get out of here!" Bunnymund added, but I ignored them.

Pitch grinned evily "very well"

The last thing I saw were Pitch cat-like eyes staring at me, before blackness consumed me...

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**I SUDDENLY WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING, S VOLIA! **_

_**Oh and ne last thing...SNOWTIGER YOU ARE ACTAULLY A LENGEND! You are halarious! **_


	12. SEX (just kidding BUT VERY IMPORTAUNT)

GUYS I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLY NEED YOUR HELP! I have NO clue WHATSOEVER to write about for next chapter so I would be soooooo grateful if you allascend in ideas for the chapter 11!

**But it has to be**

.Badass

.Amazing

.Funny

.Slighly creepy

**You guys just send in ideas,** and I'll do the rest, ya know? The complicated writing bit!

PLEASE IDEAS NEEDED!


	13. Chapter 11

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sakura4128 who gave me a great idea for this story :)**

Val POV:

All around me was snow. The comforting coolness in the air made my cheeks flush pink as the snowflakes fluttered around me like butterflies.

I looked around, confused "hello? Anyone there?" I yelled, narrowing my eyes against the millions of snowflakes. I walked forward as snowflakes settled in my hair and eyelashes, hiding my scarlet hair and striking clothes. I cupped my hands around my mouth again "hello! Anyone!" I shouted even louder.

When I still heard nothing I sighed, unsure of what I should do next or even know how I got here.

"Val..." A familiar voice said softly.

I spun round suddenly "hello?" I whispered. "Val" The voice repeated. I gasped silently and narrowed my eyes against the snowflakes as I stared in front of me "Jack?"

I suddenly saw a figure a little way ahead of me, a figure wearing a blue hoodie and brown jeans and a shepards crook. "Jack!" I yelled, a massive grin on my lips. I rushed up to the hill, my heart leaping as I saw a glint of sapphire-blue eyes under his messy white hair. "Val!" Jack shouted, opening his arms as his eyes shone with joy and happiness.

I tackled him playfully and we rolled down the moutain clumsily, shouting as we tumbled over and over. As we stopped at the end I opened my eyes and felt my breath catch as my eyes locked with his, our faces millimetres away from each other.

We both slowly leaned in closer...closer...and then-

"Val!" Jack suddenly yelled in fear. I opened my eyes and gasped. Jack was covered in blood, his body covered with bruises and his eyes dying as he fought for his last breath. "Jack! No!" I shouted, my heart pounding.

Jack gazed up at me, his chest heaving as he fought to breath "you did this to me Val! You did this to us! You knew you would screw everything up, but you still carried on! All...your...fault..." Jack wheezed and he callopsed, blood pooling around him in a scarlet puddle. "No..." I whispered, a rare tear trickling down my cheek as I stared at Jack lifeless body "no jack no!" I hugged Jack tightly "don't go! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please don't leave me!"

"Val..." A voice rasped behind me. I spun round and shrieked in horror. Infront of me, North Sandy Tooth and Bunnymund were dead, their throats slit and their eyes lifeless as their blood stained the crystal snow, bright red against white. "You...did...this...to...us!" North moaned, half his face ripped off as he writhed in agony.

"you...did...this...to...us!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up wildly, my breathing heavy and uneven. "Tut tut, I didn't like that dream much" Pitch said darkly, but then smirked evily "well, I did enjoy the end"

I scowled at him as memories of what happened rushed back to me. "Like I care what you think" I snarled furiously. I realized I was in a empty room with grey wallpaper with one bed in the corner that has just a black duvet on it. But that was it, it looked more like a cell then a bedroom.

"Really Val, is that the way to treat your host?" Pitch asked, making me want to snap his neck "what! Host?! More like kidnapper!" I snapped. "Remember Val, we made a deal" Pitch reminded me "your friends go, you stay" I narrowed my eyes at Pitch. "how do I know you let them go?" I asked him suspiciously. Pitch sighed sadly "disappointedly, I cannot break a promise, however much I wish" He told me, making me snort in disgust.

"Why do you care so much about them? Especially Jack? Why not me Val?" Pitch asked. I glared at him poisonly "1: you threaten innocent children 2: you are disgusting and cruel 3:the gaurdians are my family 4: you have no pleasing characteristics whatsoever and 5: you are a vile asshole who is sick and twisted and you should rot in hell so YOU will suffer in pain instead of the children you like to torture!" I shrieked fiercely.

Pitch's eyes suddenly turned dark "if you do not apologise for that, then you will suffer dearly" Pitch whispered dangerously.

I crossed my arms stubbornly "very well" Pitch grinned sickenly and started to walk to me. Immeditly my hands flew down to my waist, but my sword was gone! My eyes widened as I heard a sinister chuckle "looking for something?" Pitch asked and in his hands was my sword.

I stood still, frozen with fear as Pitch raised my sword high in the air. Pitch smirked at me "sweet dreams Val" Pitch whispered as my sword rushed towards me...


	14. Chapter 12

Jack POV:

Right now, I was at North's having a fit about Val.

"Where is she? What should we do? How do we save her? What is Pitch doing to her? He could be doing anything to her! WE HAVE TO- WE WE GOTTA-WE-WE-WE"

Bunnymund slapped me hard over the head when I was in the middle of my rant, making me nearly fall over mid-air.

Bunnymund shrugged as I glared at him, "hey, you needed it, I thought you were having a heart attack" I glared even more angrily at Bunnymund "how _dare _you think about _me _having a heart attack! Think about Val! What do you think she is going through! She could be being whipped, being stabbed, being tortured, being beate-" Bunnymund suddenly towered above me, his eyes sparking with anger and fury.

"No mate, how _dare you _think I don't care or worry about Val!" Bunnymund snapped, his ears flipping backwards "she is my friend, she is my sister, she is _family" _Bunnymund stepped forward until we were nearly nose-to-nose. I nearly fliched from the fierceness in his narrowed eyes "and you _never _give up on family"

Bunnymund and I stared at each other, tension practically crackling in the air, before I turned away, ashamed of my outburst.

"But Jack is right, how do we save Val?" Tooth asked calmly, trying to ease the tension. We all turned to North automatically. He was our leader strong, wise and kind. But now he just looked at us hopelessly, shaking his head sadly "I have no ideas to save poor Val" North muttered, his heavily-accented voice shaking. He looked up at us "I don't know what to do"

"Surely there must be _something _we can do" Tooth said, but North just shrugged. I narrowed my eyes "what, so you're just going to give up? Just like that?" I hissed, clenching my staff tightly. North looked up at me "and what do you expect us to do?" North asked.

"How about we destory Pitch once and for all!" I exclaimed "That's stupid Jack! He's too strong!" Bunnymund scowled "do you have any better ideas?!" I yelled, and Bunnymund crossed his arms "no, but I prefer plans that _aren't _suicidel!"

"Guys Guys!" Tooth shouted, trying to calm us down. "Well if you don't have an idea, we're going with my idea" I snarled at Bunnymund, making Bunnymund clech his paws angirly "How about you shut the hell up you little fu-"

I leapt at Bunnymund causing us to crash to the ground in a flurry of fists and punches. North immeditly pulled us apart and shook us until our teeth rattled "immature fools! This not help Val!" North scolded.

Sandy POV:

I rolled my eyes at the chaos; North stopping a furious Jack and Bunnymund from killing each other, Tooth nearly in hysterics with all the Little Tooth's buzzing around in panic. _Am I the only normal one? _I wondered crossly.

I suddenly saw a flash of blue in the corner of my eye and as I turned my head I saw a ray of silvery-blue light shine through the open widow. I started to frantically motion to towards to window but none of the Guardians noticed among the chaos. I looked around frantically for a elf, but they had all ran off.

I knew I only had one way to get their attention.

"Hey!" I yelled loudly. Immediately, everyone turned around "who is there?" North said. I crossed my arms "it is ME idiots!" I said, my heavy Danish accent clear.

All the gaurdians blinked at me in shock "yo-you talked!" Jack stuttered, his eyes wide. I rolled my eyes "damn right, now look at the window" I demanded. They still blinked at me for a while, before they turned to the window and saw Man in the Moon.

"Manny!" North said heartily "what are you here for friend?" The moon seemed to glisten and twinkle back at him as the ray of light turned into silver mist and started to form pictures.

The pictures formed a image of us, the gaurdians holding our weapons and our bodies tense, looking like we were going to rush into battle. Then another image showed Pitch and us charging into battle together.

"What?!" Bunnymund cried in shock "you _do _want us to fight Pitch?" The only reply he got was a glint from the moon.

North unsheathed his sword and swirled it threateningly "I agree with Manny, we need to stop Pitch once and for all!" "But how?" Tooth asked, her wings fluttering with excitement "you know that Pitch can't be killed!"

North shook his head "yes Tooth, he cannot be killed, we need another way!" North said, pacing up and down "we need a plan that will stop him, somehow..." North suddenly spun round with a triumphant "aha!" North grinned proudly

"We need a spell!"

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**I know I know, a very crappy and boring chapter, but I was stuck on this one, but next chapter will be better! Keep reading!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORTIE AND ALL THAT YAK YAK **_


	15. Chapter 13

Val POV:

Pain.

That is all I can feel. Waves of endless pain crashing down on me as Pitch tortured me relentlessly.

He used everything; Pitch half-drowned me, pierced my skin with a red-hot pokers, beated me with jagged clubs, made my blood flow by shredding my skin with sharp knives, fed me poision which made me go through unimaginable pain and whipped me several times a day with a cat o' nine tails with knives on the end.

But I didn't make a sound. I will never give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. I didn't even shed a tear.

But I often wished I was dead, just so the pain would stop.

Pitch stabbed me in my shoulder with my own sword again, making unbearable pain crash through me.I opened my eyes to see Pitch smirk down at me "You know Valentine..." Pitch dragged the dagger down my back slowly, making scarlet waves of blood trickle down my back as even more pain threatened to make me pass out "I could stop this if..."

I turned my aching head towards him, glaring hatefully at him "if?" I croaked, my throat dry. Pitch smirked even wider. "If..." He whispered, leaning down at me slightly "you scream, just this once" Stubbornly, I shook my head weakly. "Never you disgusting bastard" I hissed. Pitch narrowed his eyes "you impress me with you stubbornness"

I spat in his face.

Hah, asshole.

Pitch wiped my spit of his face in disgust and his eyes darkened. My eyes burned with hate and malice up at him. Pitch shook his head, and pulled my sword out of my back, even more blood flowing out. Pitch grabbed me by my blood-stained hair and pulled me up by it, and shoved his face close to me "you _will _bow down to me one way or another! Whether you like it or not!" He snarled furiously.

I lashed out at him and my sharp nails pierced through his skin, his sticky blood trickling down his cheek as he let go of me with a yell of pain.

I landed on the floor with a sickening thud, my foot landing awkwardly making a rush of burning pain on my ankle. I bit back a gasp of pain as I kicked out at Pitchs feet, making Pitch fall over and drop my sword on the blood-splattered floor.

I clumsily scrambled over to my sword while Pitch was still stunned and when I grabbed the familiar handle, I felt a rush of strength come back to me. I staggered up, my legs cramped and useless and I nearly fell over, feeling lightheaded due the my blood-loss. I pointed my sword at Pitch, my eyes shining with triumph and fury. Pitch cowered below me, "Val no, don't I-I-" "I told you" I said calmly "don't call me Val" I raised my sword "ever"

I swung my sword at Pitch, the silver blade slitting his throat easily and black blood flowed all around me, staining my shoes even more, the air even heavier with the scent of fresh blood.

Knowing that Pitch will regenerate in a few minutes, I stumbled over to the metel door and pushed it open, my arms shaking with the strain. I ran as fast as I could down the dark corridor, not caring where I was going as long as I could get away from Pitch.

I looked back over my shoulder but only saw a trail of my own blood splattering the stone floor as I rushed away. My breathing heavy, I realized I had suddenly run into the throne room again.

I crouched over, clutching my stomach as I spat out metallic-tasting blood. "Well, well, well Valentine, I'm surprised you could even come this far without collapsing" A awfully-familiar voice said, and Pitch suddenly appeared in a cloud of black sand.

I sneered at him "well, well, well Pitch, I guess you are even dumber then cow shit!" I hissed, though my vision started to fade as the adrenaline-rush stopped and fierce pain started to overcome my whole body.

Pitch scowled, clicked his hand and a massive, black-sand solider appeared holding a axe. "Let's see if you are still as cocky after this" Pitch chuckled coldy, and the solider rushed at me. I held up my sword and swung it at him dizzily, and the solder dodged it easily. I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to focus if I ever wanted to get out of here.

I stabbed at the solider fiercely and jumped up in the air as the soldier stabbed back at me. I swung at the soldier head and then swung again as the solider ducked and I scored a long cut in his chest.

The solider stumbled, surprised, and I backflipped over him and spun round before he had time to react and stabbed him through his back, and the solider disintegrated into a pile of black sand. I grinned slightly, proud of being able to fight in my condition, but I suddenly felt something soft and cold be flung into my eyes, and I felt a overpowering sense of sleep overcoming me, making me fall to the floor drowsily.

The last thing I saw was Pitch holding chains.

_**AUTHIRS NOTE:**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! I LOVED having a excuse to made Val do badass stuff again!**_


	16. Chapter 14

Jack POV:

We all stood heastitantly outside a black door that was in a wall of a cave.

"Are you _sure _that Raven will help?" Tooth asked North, her violet eyes wide. North nodded "positive my friends" North told us, "she is cunning and clever, and does voodoo and black magic, she know what to do" North then rapped on the door loudly with the pumpkin-shaped door knocker.

Immeditly, we heard low, grumpy muttering on the over side of the door, but the door didn't open. North pounded on the door loudly. "I'm coming, Im coming! Shut the hell up!" A scottish-accented voice yelled and the door opened.

In the doorway was a short, pretty girl about my age with a black, jagged bob-cut and choppy side-fringe with purple and orange streaks in her hair, burning orange eyes and pale skin. She was lean and slender and was wearing a tight, short black dress with a purple choker and pumpkin necklace with fishnet gloves and tights with a short, sleeveless purple denim jacket and dark orange boots with heels

The girl, Raven, narrowed her eyes at us. "North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy..." As her eyes rested on me, her orange lips curved into a smile "Jack Frost" She said, and fluttered her thick eyelashes at me "nice to finally meet you" She purred, her eyes glinting.

I swallowed nervously "um, hey" I replied. "Look, Raven, we need your help! We need a spell!" North told her, and Ravens eyes widened and she beckoned at us to follow her, and went back through the door.

We followed her and came into a big cave that had a massive couldron bubbling over a roaring fire in the middle of the room, and the room had a purple bed in the corner of the room with black and orange pillows on it, and a fluffy purple and orange rug was covering the stone floor and a black chandelier hung from the ceiling the purple and orange crystals letting out a soft glow around the room.

"What do you need?" Raven asked.

"Our new Gaurdian, Val, has been kidnapped by Pitch and-" "wait what!?" Raven cut in, her orange eyes widening "Val, Valentine Red? Kidnapped!" Bunnymund eyes widened in confusion "wait, you know Val?" Bunnymund asked. Raven nodded "we're best friends!" Raven told us.

North grinned "so, you help us defeat Pitch?" At his words, Raven eyes filled with icy determination "defiantly!" She assured us, and walked up to her couldron "so, I'm guessing that you guys need a spell?" Raven asked, sprinkling green dust into the couldron.

Before any of us could reply, Raven just said "ok!" And flung some dust into the couldron, making it spark pink embers. "Crikey!" Bunnyund yelped as he tried to put the fire out of his fur "why do the people always try and set me on fire? Val did it, now you!"

"Oh shaddup!" Raven scowled, whacking him over the head with a spoon. She looked back at her caldron "I'm guessing you need, no, want something that will stop Pitch forever hm?" Raven asked, flinging in a crow feather to the cauldron. "Why yes! Something that will destroy Pitch!" North said cheerfully.

"Well..**.I can't do that sunshine**!" Raven yelled**.**

We all blinked at her in shock. "But I can do this!" Raven grinned at us "This spell will make him-" I suddenly crumpled to the floor as a agonising wave of pain washed over me, making me scream.

"Jack? Jack! What's wrong? What's wrong!" Tooth exclaimed, "ey mate! Tell us what's wrong!" Bunnymund yelled. I groaned in agony "it's...Val...help...her..help...me" I croaked, before I blacked out.

**1 hour later:**

I woke up, groaning. "what happened?" I asked. I felt cold water on my forehead and opened my eyes. Tooth was dabbing a damp towel on my head while the rest of the gaurdians were crowding round the end of Ravens bed I was lying on, their eyes wide.

"Jack...tell us, what happened? You suddenly passed out" Sandy spelled out in sand above his head. I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno, I suddenly felt agonising pain through my body, like someone was continually beating me" I mumbled.

"Oh Jims cribbins help me bones..." Raven whispered, her scottish accent strong. Irinsed my eyebrows at the Halloween spirit. Raven looked at North "you said that Val was captured by Pitch right?" She asked.

North nodded. Raven looked at me "the only time I have ever heard of it is when...no..can't be...impossibly rare.." Raven muttered under her breath. "Er, excuse me? Can you tell us what is wrong with our Jack?" Tooth demanded, her motherly side showing. Raven gave Tooth an annoyedlook and looked at me, her amber eyes wide "Jack, the reason you felt pain is because...you got a slight taster of what Val is feeling" Raven told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "what?"

Raven sighed "this is rare, it only happens when two soulmates meet each other." RVens eyes pierced through me "Jack, you and Val are soulmates"

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_TWO IS ONE DAY! GET IN THERE MATE!_**


	17. Chapter 15

Jack POV:

I stared at Raven in shock. "What?!"

Raven sighed irratibly at my confusion "look Frost-Guy or whatever ya called," Raven pulled a crow feather out of her hair and waved it slightly infront of my face "you" purple sand floated out of the end of the feather and it formed a picture of me "and Val" more sand created a picture of Val "are soulmates. S-O-U-L-M-A-T-E-S" The purple sand formed a love-heart around mini me and Val.

Raven narrowed her orange eyes at me "but let me tell you this Frostbite-" Raven grabbed me by the front of my jumper and pulled me close to her face, her eyes narrowed "Val is my best friend, you break her heart and I'll break your face!"

Raven let go of my jumper and smiled at me innocently "understand?" She asked. I nodded dumbly while the other gaurdians smirked at me being told off by a girl. But Sandy, was staring at Raven with a look of...admiration?

"Anyway" Raven said, standing up "moving on"

Raven twisted her hands in the air and conjured a pair of black scissors out of the air. Raven leaned towards me, the scissors open and gleaming.

I filched wildly, "woah! Hold on!" I yelped, waving my hands in front of my face "why the fuck are you going to cut my head off?!"

Ravne raised a eyebrow at me "listen Jacky, I need a lock of ya hair for the potion to complete the spell!" Raven explained, crossing her arms angrily "unless you don't give two flying purple shits about Val and will just let her be tortured by Pitch for the rest of eternity?" "hey, I didn't say that! I just don't trust the spirit of Halloween with scissors!" I defended myself.

Raven scowled, flicking her messy hair out of her eyes "look Snowflake, when are you finally going to stop being a big girls blouse and let me get a bit of your hair?" I bowed my head and indicated to it. I heard a loud snip and saw Raven throw my hair in the potion. Raven eyed the cauldron thoughtfully as the once-red potion turned a light violet.

"You know Jim-" ("my name is Jack!" I cut in, making Raven throw daggers at me with her eyes) "-it is odd that a fire person like Val, is soulmates with a water person like you" Raven said thoughtfully as she poured dark yellow liquid in the potion.

I raised my eyebrows "I don't follow" Raven rolled her eyes and sighed "look, there are 4 main elements of the world right? Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Well, people fierce outgoing brave and loud are fire people. Water people are calm, laid back but they have a bad side too like a bad temper. Earth people are calm, soothing, sensible and mature. Air people are chatty, funny and kinda crazy, but in a good way" Raven explained "your personality determines your element, so it is odd for a fire and water person to be soulmates!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Bunnymund suddenly said "look, as much as I love the local chit-chat and new goss, we have a gaurdians to save mates!" Raven scowled "patience is a virtue!" "not right now it isn't!" Bunnymund replied. Raven narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Bunnymund. Orange glitter flew out of her finger and covered Bunnymund.

When the glitter disappered, Bunnymund was wearing a pink wig and a enormous pink tutu! Bunnymund stared down at his outfit in horror while I howled with laughter. "GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Bunnymund roared as he struggled to tug the tutu of him. To no avail.

Sandy and Tooth tried to desperately hide their grins while North laughed nearly as uncontrollably as me. "I will only get rid of them when you apoligize" Raven smirked, casually examining her long nails as she leaned against the couldron. "Alright, alright! I apoligize! Happy?" "very" Raven grinned, and clicked her fingers making the tutu and wig disapper.

Raven turned around and stirred the potion, then turned round to us again, grinning widely "it's ready" She announced.

Val POV:

I moaned softly in pain, my eyes fluttering as I woke from my deep slumber. When my vision focused I realized that I was in a cell that was even more disgusting and foul-smelling then the last chamber Pitch tortured me in. I shifted my leg slightly and was startled when I felt a unfamiliar feeling clamped onto my ankle.

I looked down at my legs and realised that my legs were chained to the stone floor while my arms were chained the wall, only giving my enough space to move several inches and be able to half stand up.

I felt disbelief and fury pound through my veins as I fiercely pulled against the chains, furious that Pitch had chained me up like some sort of pathetic tame dog. The chains rattled loudly in the silent cell as I pulled with all my strength against them hopelessly, which only added to my anger.

"Pitch you bitch-slapping, fart-knocking, bastard-screwing, piss-drinking, toilet-kissing, midget-munching, monkey-raping, sewer-swimming, crap-gathering, shit-worshiper, cow-slapping, crouch-grabbing, whore-loving, ass-licking, cock-fucking, butt-sucking, ball-licking, semon-drinking, cow-hopping, nazi-loving, child-touching, testicale-choking, urine-gargling, horse-faced, snot-spitting, head-swallowing, bitch-snatching, mucus-blessing, dickless, heartless, sadistic ASSHOLE!" I roared furiously.

"Wow Valentine, you do have some vocabulary..." Pimuch murmered, suddenly appearing in the corner of the cell. I glared at him "how dare you chain me here!" I snapped at him, shaking the chains even more violently at him "when I get out of here I will rip your throat open, immortal or not!" "don't you mean if?" Pitch sneered.

I narrowed my silver eyes at him, "no dumbass, I said when and I will get out of here!" Pitch snickered silently and crossed his arms "really? I don't see how you can get out of those chains, and you don't have a clue on how to get out of my lair even if you do escape" Pitch seemed to see my silence as a invitation to carry on, but I was really so mad I couldn't speak "and if you ask me, those 'friends' of your seem to have forgotten all about you, infact, I bet they don't even care about you even more! And I think tha-"

I lunged at him suddenly, my eyes blazing wildly as I desperately tried to attack him, but the chains held frim and held me back as I strained to wipe that gloating smirk off of Pitchs face "you're wrong! Your just a selfish git who no one gives two shits about!" I snarled, my thick hair swishing wildly as I tried to leap at Pitch.

Pitch rolled his eyes "you're living in a dream Val..." He whispered, and melted away in the darkness.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts Pitch gave me. _But what if he's right? What if they don't care about me? What will happen to me if they have forgotten all about me? _I thought sadly _no, Jack cares about me!...but Jack also looks like the type of guy who dosent care about breaking a girls heart. But he did take me to Paris too...but what's if it all a act?_

I sighed mirsebly leaning against the wall and putting my head on my knees. I think I fell asleep for awhile, because I woke to the sound of the cell door opening. I didn't look up, feeling unable to look at Pitch again. But I suddenly heard the voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Val?"

I stifled a shocked gasp, wondering if it was one if Pitch cruel jokes. I turned round slowly.

"Jack?"

_**Authors notes:**_

OK, ALL YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW OKAY! I'm getting loads of views and only about 4 reviews! And I had posted TWO chapters in one day lately! That deserves 20 reviews! I WILL STOP UPDATNG IF I DON'T GET 8 OR MORE REVIEWS AND THAT'S A PROMISE! Snowtiger, dont even think of giving me millions of reviews from you becuase that dosent count!

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 16- The end-

Jack POV:

I could hardly believe my eyes. Val was lying on the floor, her long ruby hair matted with blood and her pale skin was bruised and cut with dry blood crusted everywhere, she was nearly unrecognisable. There were hundreds of long and short cuts on her slender body, some which were still oozing blood and all off them looked deep. But Val's silver eyes still burned with fierce fire that hasn't been broken.

"Jack..." Val croaked, her red lips cut and sore. I crouched down next to her and pulled her face in my chest, stroking her soft hair "oh Val" I muttered "I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault, if only I ha-" Val suddenly glared up at me form my chest.

"Don't you _dare _blame yourself Jack!" Val stated firmly "it was a choice I gladly made to protect you guys and I don't regret it" I stared at her "but Val? He tortured you!"

Val shrugged, then winced slightly as even more cuts on her shoulder started trickling blood. My eyes widened as I saw a particulary deep wound on her shoulder that started near the base of her throat and went all the way down her back to the bottom of her ribcage.

Val followed my gaze and shifted so I couldn't see the horrible wound "don't worry about me Jack! We need to get out! Now!" Val hissed, and heaved herself up, already breathing heavily. I looked at her worriedly, but she staggered past me and pushed past the door. She glanced t me over her shoulder "c'mon Jack!" She said, her blooded hair swishing as she stumbled away.

I hurried after her, not wanting to lose her in the never-ending darkness. When we got back to the throne room, we saw the Guardians (with a livid Raven) surrounded by nightmares with Pitch in the front of them. I pulled Val down behind a big boulder and signalled to her to keep quiet.

"Well, well, well. Now let me think, where have I seen this before?" Pitch taunted, pretending to think "oh yeah! When you selfishly let Valentine sacrifice herself to me to spare you pitful yourselves!"

"What have you done to her you sadistic asshole?!" Raven screamed, her eyes blazing as she struggled against North to fling herself at Pitch. Pitch grinned evilly "well, let's just say we spent alot of time in my torture cell" At his words Raven seemed to lose all self-control and composure, and she struggled even wilder against North holding her back.

"And I loved seeing her bright blood splash against my cell. But the funny and annoying thing is that she never screamed or cried. So I got very fond of my whips you know and-" Raven suddenly let out a animistic howl and ripped out of North arms and leapt at Pitch, and slashed at his chest with a short dagger, black blood spurting out of the wound.

Pitch waved his hand and Raven was suddenly thrown aside and was smashed heavily against the wall, dark blood trickling down her forehead as she fainted. I looked at Val as she let out a quiet gasp, her eyes worried as Sandy formed a exclamation mark above his head as he flew over to Raven, and dabbed at her forehead tenderly.

Pitch let out a bark of laughter "oh, I see that Sandy has a soft spot of the spirit of Halloween!" He cackled, and suddenly smirked dangerously "I could use that information very well"

Pitch pulled out a dagger from his robe and walked over to Raven and Sandy slowly, his eyes shining even wider as he saw Sandy stand up over unconscious Raven protectively, crossing his arms threatingly. When Pitch got width a metre of them, Sandy suddenly got out his sand whips and slashed at Pitch fiercely, his eyes narrowed and fiery. Quickly, Sandy grabbed Pitch with his whip and threw his up high into the air, and Pitch landed with a sickening thud on the stone floor. Growling, Pitch weakly pulled himself up, his eyes focused on Sandy murderously "attack!" He hissed and the nightmares surged forward and attacked Sandy fiercely.

"No!" North yelled, and tried to race to Sandy's aid, but a Nightmare lunged at him threatingly, forcing North and the others to back into a corner. After a few seconds, the Nightmares disappered, leaving only 5 behind to gaurd the other gaurdians and on the ground was a weakened Sandy, trying to protect the slowly-awakening Raven.

Pitch chuckled venomously, and raised his dagger above the pair of injured immortals "goodnight, you two" Pitch raised his dagger "forever"

I felt Val tense by the side of me, and as Pitch poised, ready to fight, I saw a blur of red and black fly past me and grab the handle of the dagger. "Val!" I gasped, and lunged for her but she was too fast. Pitch's eyes widened, travelling over Val who was glaring at him with fierce defiance in her eyes and me watching the whole scene with horror in my eyes. "Ah," Pitch said softly "I thought that it was odd that Jack wasn't here to fight"

Val pushed Pitch back, "this ends today Pitch" Val said calmly, her face pale and tense "but a one-on-one fight. No cheating, no foul play. Just you and me" "No!" I shouted "Val, you can't trust him!" Black sand suddenly flew around my arms and legs, rendering me useless and I realized I was tied up with the other bound guardians. Pitch smirked at Val "yes, I'd like that"

Val raised her hand, "but give me my sword back" Pitch frowned, but pulled her sword from behind him and tossed it to her. I struggled against my bounds; but I was helpless as I was forced to watch Val and Pitch circle each other like lions, ready to pounce. "Val!" I shouted, hardly able to watch the girl I realized I loved, be harmed and killed infront of me, I struggled even more wildly "Val!" I croaked as the bounds around me tightened even more.

Val looked at me in the corner of her eye and gave me a small smile.

Pitch lunged at her, trying to slice at her stomach with his crystal axe. Val stumbled and dodged, weakened by her wounds, and her sword shifted into a red bow and arrow. Val aimed at Pitch and shot at him again and again, managing to get a few wounds on his arms and shoulders.

"Aim for his heart!" Raven screamed at Val. Val quickly shout a questioning look at Raven, but started aiming for Pitch chest.

"you know Val" Pitch said, dodging another of Val's arrows "I was there when it happened" Val's eyes narrowed as she aimed for Pitch again "what are you talking about?" "you know what's I'm talking about Val!" Pitch snorted "those lies you told Jack aren't true! Jessica didn't die at 75! She was still a mere child when it happened!" "Shut the hell up Pitch!" Val screamed and shot at Pitch with another arrow.

Pitch caught the arrow and threw it away "you can't forget it Val!" Pitch jeered "you have a fear of heights because your precious Jessica died after falling down that moutain you lived in! Every time you fly high, you look down and think of Jessica, what she must of felt when she slipped and fell, feeling her own bones break and when you weren't there for her! You didn't save her! You let her die!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Val roared, and threw her sword at Pitch. Pitch staggered and fell as the sword slashed him across his waist, his black blood tricking on the floor. Pitch looked down at his side which was gushing blood and looked back up at Val "you know, you shouldn't of done that" Pitch said, his eyes turning black.

Pitch shot black daggers at Val, who dodged but wasn't quick enough and a sand-dagger pierced her already-bleeding shoulder, and Val collapsed with a cry of pain.

Black sand blew around Pitch as he stood and walked towards Val, another black dagger forming in his hand "a pity sight for one of the most fierce immortal ever" Pitch boomed, his voice echoing around the cave "a pity indeed" Pitch raised his dagger "but not for me"

But Pitch lunged down to stab Val, he let out a strangled cry, his eyes widening as he stopped above Val, his back bent. A furious and grim expression in her face, Val pulled her sword back from Pitch chest.

Pitch let out a gurgle of pain, blood trickling from his lips as he crumpled to the floor, even more of his black blood seeping over the dark flooring as his eyes closed...

Val POV:

I stared at Pitch's motionless body.

I cautiously moved over to him, his blood staining my clothes as I looked down at Pitch emotionlessly "a shame indeed" I hissed.

Suddenly black sand flowed out of the wound in his chest and floated in the air in a black cloud. Raven suddenly ran up to it, a crystal jack in her hands and opened if, and when the black cloud floated in the jar, Raven snapped the jar shut securely. I closed my eyes, my stomach queasy.

"Val..." A hoarse whisper made me open my eyes. Jack stood infront of me, his blue eyes full of emotion "Jack" I whisper, and fall into his arms, tears tricking down my pale cheeks "shhhh" Jack comforted me, his arms around me "it's gone. He's gone. It's over"

"He's right Val" Raven told me, her amber eyes glowing "as long as this jar never opens and the sand is unleashed, then Pitch will only be as half a strong before" Raven put a pale hand on my shoulder "you'll be okay"

I smiled at them, but let out a gasp of pain and sank to the floor, my hand around my stomach as I pulled out Pitch's dagger in my stomach. I stared up at the Gaurdians and Raven helplessly as I sank into blackness.

Jack POV:

"NOOO!" I shouted, falling to my knees as Val collapsed. "Please, Val, please! No! Don't go! Dont leave!" I begged, cradling Val head. Val didn't move, her beautiful silver eyes didn't open.

"No" I whispered, shaking my head, desperatly trying to hold my tears back "no no no no no!" I muttered, trying to feel Vals pulse "it can't be! It won't! I won't let it happen! VAL!" I cried, not even trying to stop the tears that now streamed down my face.

I hid my face in my hands, crouching by Val's body as sobs wracked my body, my heart numb with pain.

I suddenly heard the other gaurdians gasp and I lifted my head and my own mouth opened in shock. The cave roof had disappered, and a full moon over shining in the night sky, bathing the room in a silver glow. A shining white beam slowly surrounded Val, the moon turning her clothes and hair white. Val was slowly lifted into the air, and her skin slowly healed, her ripped clothes repaired and her wounds disappered.

"Val" A steady and comforting voice that carried wisdom echoed around us "I now crown you Valentine Red, the Gaurdian of Courage"

As the moonlight started to disapper, Val was laid back onto the ground, her flame-red hair spread around her like a crown of fire, her skin as pale as ivory and her face beautiful and youthful. Then, a snowflake fluttered down from the sky and landed on Val's lips and melted. Suddenly, Val let out a small gasp and her silver eyes fluttered open. She was alive.

"Val!" I yelled and hugged her, tears still trickling down my face "I thought I lost you!" Val smiled at me, her stormy eyes shining "you'll never lose me Jack" Val told me "how do you know that?" I asked. Val's smile turned into a grin "because I love you" Val told me, and our lips connected, and that one kiss carried all the feelings and love I felt for her, this special, badass, fiesty and beautiful girl who had stolen my heart completely without even trying.

And I don't mind it one bit.

**_I am nearly crying! This story is finished! FINISHED! But read my VERY importaunt note at the end._**


	19. Ending note you MUST read!

**Look guys, I just want to thank you guys over and over again for supporting and following this story to the end. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER FINSIHED! Woohoo! **

**BUT I AM THINKING OF MAKING A SORT OF INTERVIEW TV THING FOR THIS STORY WITH ALL MY CHARATERS from Red Danger AND STUFF SO YOU JUST SEND IN QUESTONS FOR MY ROTG CHARACTERS AND I WILL ASK THE CHARACTERS IN THE INTERVIEW THING. PLEASE PLEASE SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR MY CHRACTERS AND I WILL UPDATE IT 2 A WEEK****!**

**Thank you all again! I really regret finishing my story but all stories have to end sooner or later! Thank you all!**

**Down-kitty-down x**

**ASK QUESTIONS!**


	20. READ NOW!

**SEND ME YOUR QUESTONS ABOUT MY RISE OF THE GAURDIANS FANFICTION! NOW!**

Please.

OH AND REVIEW!


End file.
